


Plovárna, část první

by Melkora



Series: Plovárna [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Oblivious John Watson, One-Sided Relationship, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Rok s Johnlockem Challenge, Sherlock Has a Plan, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: A zde je další odpověď na Kraťulinu výzvu, tentokrát zasazena do BBC univerza.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Plovárna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rok s Johnlockem 2020





	1. Prolog (Noc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



  
  
  
  


Navzdory absurdně pozdní noční hodině byl ještě vzhůru, Do noci trčel ve svém pokoji a pracoval“, jak tomu říkal, i když ve skutečnosti šlo spíše o čas vyplněný googlením několika bláznivými chemickými pokusy a skřípáním na housle. Neměl teď zrovna moc opravdové práce. Takové, která by vyžadovala jeho plné nasazení a prověřila jeho deduktivní schopnosti a to ho rozčilovalo.  
Nakonec, někdy kolem druhé hodiny ranní, se nedalo dělat nic víc, než se vzdát a prostě toho všeho nechat. Zmalátnělý únavou za sebou zhasl a zavřel dveře. Procházel jejich zšeřelým londýnským bytem a mířil nahoru do patra, kde byla Johnova ložnice.  
Otevřel dveře jak nejtišeji uměl a chvíli postál na prahu. To málo světla, co dopadalo do místnosti z ulice, zvýraznilo postel a na ní siluetu zachumlanou pod dekou. Nočním tichem se nesly zvuky pravidelného oddechování.   
Opatrně našlapoval dokud nedošel až k posteli. Shodil župan a poměrně hlučně se svalil na volnou polovinu. John zasténal a převalil se a on na vteřinu ustrnul. Vzápětí se ale všechno znovu pohroužilo do ticha a on se zase uvolnil. Temný klid noci opět opanoval scénu.  
  
Ležel, nehybný a natažený, trochu připomínající nebožtíka v rakvi. Bezmyšlenkovitě střelil pohledem doleva po svém spolunocležníkovi a po tváři mu při tom přelétl lehký úsměv. Poslední dobou míval John dobré spaní. Bez nočních můr a neklidu, který ho trápíval dřív. Zabral hned a vydržel až do rána a to bylo dobře.  
Za to on civěl do stropu a ani se nenamáhal přikrýt, tuše, že spánek k němu dnes hned tak nezavítá.  
Tyhle podivné stavy zádumčivosti míval celkem pravidelně, když nešel do postele pořádně stahaný. Když nevyčerpal svůj mozek prací a nezahltil ho myšlenkami na poslední případ. Když mu dovolil ponechat si k dispozici dostatečné množství volné kapacity, aby se – postrádaje jinou smysluplnou aktivitu – mohl vydávat po zakázaných cestičkách do temných nevětraných zákoutí jeho podvědomí, plného číhajících hladových příšer hrozících ho nenávratně pozřít.  
Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale bál se večera. Bál se noci i s jejími záplavami hlubokého černého času, který se nedal vyplnit žádnou činností. Jen hlubokým a bolestivým přemýšlením. Přemýšlením o věcech, které by bylo lepší nechat spát, pokud by byly někdy usínaly.   
Chyba! Byla to hrubá chyba jít vůbec spát.   
Pak se usmál. Jemně s s příchutí hořkosti. Jednou z oněch nebezpečných ošemetných záležitostí, kterým bývalo záhodno se za každou cenu vyhnout, byl i muž po jeho levici, doktor John Watson. Znovu se pousmál. Dávno pochopil, že Johnovi se vyhnout nelze. Když šlo o Johna, všechny obvyklé metody selhávaly. Práce, studium, hraní na housle, cigarety a dokonce ani… bože, kokain. Nikdy se mu nepodařilo resetovat si mozek natolik důkladně, aby se tam zase neobjevila ta jeho baňatá, mírně natvrdle vyhlížející tvář, okouzlující a plná naivity. John Watson si vždycky našel způsob a nejvíc ponižující bylo, že se o to ani nesnažil. (Další hořkosladký úsměv.) Dokonce o tom ani nevěděl. Nikdy neměl sebemenší tušení o utrpení, které způsoboval svému nebohému spolubydlícímu a netuší to dodnes.  
Pohlédl doleva, tentokrát už plně soustředěný na tu neforemnou bouli skrytou pod huňatou přikrývkou. Pomyslel na to, co ho tak úporně pronásledovalo od počátku jejich známosti. Na to hladové palčivé chtění! Tu neukojitelnou touhu po Johnu Watsonovi. Už by ani nespočítal, kolikrát mu tenhle zrádný pocit nedal usnout. Kolikrát ho vyštval z klidu jeho pokoje a donutil celou noc sedět na gauči, zírat do studeného černého krbu a pokoušet se zahnat pomyšlení na to, že jen o pouhé jedno jediné patro výše spí on. Kolikrát přemítal, jaké by to bylo, vplížit se do jeho pokoje, zavrtat se pod jeho deku a obejmout ho. A aby to čert spral! Bylo pár nocí, kdy se cítil natolik odvážný, nebo nestydatý, jak se to vezme, že se o to opravdu pokusil. Nikdy to, pravda, nedotáhl dál, než na pár kroků od Johnovi postele, ale aspoň to zkusil.  
A najednou byl přímo tady! Naprosto legálně a se svolením majitele a snažil si zvyknout na fakt, že ho tu John chce. Že si to přeje! Dokonce ho povzbuzuje, aby to dělal častěji. Bylo to neuvěřitelné! Bylo to jako vkročit do jiné paralelní reality.   
Natáhl paži, aby položil svou dlaň přes hřbet Johnovi ruky, která vykukovala z pod deky a rezignovaně se oddával svému soužení, které s přechodem do téhle nové sféry rozhodně nezmizelo. Jenom se trochu transformovalo a zrodilo se znova a jinak, v podobě tichého pokorného vychutnávání si Johnovy přítomnosti. I když pořád ještě trochu bolavého. Ukřivděného! Se špetkou strachu a nejistoty.  
  
Možná, napadlo ho, možná existoval způsob, jak urazit té bestii hlavu. Jak se vydat zpět časem a napravit staré křivdy.  
Přivřel oči a ponořil se do vzpomínek. V hlavě se mu mezi tím začínal formovat dokonalý plán.


	2. Minulost

_Onen červen byl na Londýnské poměry překvapivě horký a slunečný._ _Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu_ _, že globální oteplování dorazilo i do střední Anglie, nicméně nezdálo se, že_ _to_ _mezi průměrnými londýňany_ _vyvolalo odezvu hodnou_ _tohoto_ _znepokojivého faktu.  
_ _Vlastně s_ _píše naopak!  
Obyvatelé __onoho_ _slavného_ _starobylého_ _velkoměsta_ _spokojeně odhodil_ _i_ _kabáty, vyčistil_ _i_ _od bláta své_ _zimní_ _boty a_ _zabouchli za nimi dvířka skříní_ _,_ _a_ _by pak, vesele štěbetajíc, v polobotkách, krátkých rukávech a lehkých letních šatečkách naplnily veškeré londýnské uličky_ _parky a jiné atrakce, které_ _jim_ _nabízelo.  
_ _On zatím,_ _v_ _zdálený celé kilometry_ _od_ _onoho_ _důvěrně známého_ _velkoměstského_ _ruchu_ _,_ _celý napjatý a nervózní_ _tou nezvyklou situací,_ _l_ _ežel na rozpálené_ _zemi, po níž, se jako koberec táhnul střapatý nizounký a dokonale udržovaný trávník,_ _od kterého_ _jej_ _nedělilo nic_ _víc_ _, než_ _tenká deka,_ _přemítaje, jak_ _to_ _, proboha dopracoval až sem.  
_  
 _Začalo to_ _nedávno. B_ _rzy_ poté, co _se z mraků,_ _zbylých_ _na obloze_ _po májových deštících, vykulilo slunce_ _a_ _srdnatě_ _poč_ _a_ _lo oblažovat_ _Anglii_ _prvními nefalšov_ _a_ _n_ _ý_ _mi příznaky léta.  
_ _Jeho samozřejmě napadlo,_ _že_ _tohle je přesně ten druh počasí, jenž do ulic kromě nekonečných davů turistů a výletníků, vyláká i nekalé živly, snažící se_ _tr_ _ochu se na nich_ _přiživit a očekával problémy._ _N_ _icméně jeho spolubydlící, bloger a nejlepší přítel John Watson,_ _měl_ _na mysl_ _i_ _úplně jiné, mnohem sentimentálnější záležitosti._ _  
__Rozhodl se, celý natěšený,_ _j_ _ako vždycky, když se udělalo_ _trochu_ _hezky,_ _že_ _je na čase_ _vzít_ _si volno a vydat se na venkov._ _Zbožňoval to své „_ _vzít_ _si volno a vydat se na venkov“_ _._ _Někdy taky říkal „do přírody“, ale ať už tomu d_ _ával_ _j_ _akákoliv jména_ _,_ _pokaždé_ _to znamenalo_ _jedno a_ _totéž._ _Totiž, ž_ _e_ _někde na netu_ _v_ _yštrachal nějaký ten malebný hotýlek uprostřed ničeho_ _a_ _promptně_ _si_ _to_ _tam namířil._ _  
_ _B_ _ývala to taková ta_ _místa, na_ _kterých_ _se nedalo_ _podnikat nic jiného, než „relaxovat“._ _Což_ _se skládalo_ _v podstatě_ _z_ _e_ _dvou věcí. Z ležení, které bylo v případě Johna_ _Watsona_ _vyplněno konzumací tun a tun brakové literatury (jejíž nelogičnost, přemrštěnost a díry v zápletkách ho přiváděly k šílenství) a dlouhatánských procházek „ničím“._ _Za t_ _ím_ _se_ _zase_ _skrývala_ _rozlehlá_ _vřesoviště, jejichž nekonečnosti konkurovala_ _snad_ _jen zdánlivě nekonečná Johnova ochota rozněžňovat se nad jejich krásou._ _Nicméně pořád to bylo lepší, než když se rozněžňoval nad krásou nějaké servírky, či pokojské,_ _což někdy, k jeho_ _nelibosti_ _, také patřívalo k relaxaci._ _  
_ _Občas_ _ho_ _na „venkov“_ _vylák_ _alo_ _i_ _pozvání některého_ _jeho_ _„starého kamaráda z vojny“._ _T_ _y si ošklivil snad ještě víc_ _než zapadlé hotýlky_ _, protože tihle zatracení „kamarádi_ _z vojny“_ _, to byla nekalá konkurence,_ _jež_ _si činila nároky na Johnův čas a on neměl prostředky, jak_ _jim v tom zabránit_ _. Jednou se_ _Johna_ _zeptal, jak si při tom všem kamarádíčkování vůbec udělali čas na válku a k smrti ho tím urazil._ _Samozřejmě, že se zanedlouho zase připlazil zpátky_ _celý_ _vyděšený, že tentokrát ho už definitivně odradil._ _A samozřejmě se zase mýlil. Protože jediná pravidla, která se dala na Johna_ _Watsona_ _aplikovat, byla,_ _že s Johnem nikdy nebyl hrdý na svůj břitký sarkasmus a že John se nedal odradit nikdy a ničím.  
  
_ _To si měl_ _ještě intenzivněji_ _uvěd_ _o_ _mit,_ _když přišlo to, k čemu už se nějaký čas schylovalo_ _a_ _čeho se on_ _bál, protože_ _netušil, co si s tím počít._ _  
_ _Bylo to Johnovo pozvání. Jeho žádost, aby mu během jeho následující „dovolené na venkově“ dělal společn_ _íka._ _  
_ _Jeho p_ _rvní reakcí byla úleva. Tak_ _přece jenom_ _!_ _Přece jenom je to tady._ _Konečně!_ _Ale dál už to byl jenom_ _bezmezný_ _zmatek. Jistě!_ _P_ _ředstava nekonečně se vlekoucího víkendu vyplněného_ _úmornou_ _„relaxací“,_ _se nezdála příliš lákavou.  
_ _Jenže na druhou stranu byl_ _tu_ _ten_ _nepopiratelný fakt, že John ho s sebou chce_ _._ _Že ho s sebou chce i bez jeho dedukcí, bez zločinců,_ _bez_ _míst činu_ _na nichž by_ _za_ _zářil_ _a_ _policie_ _, jejíž neschopnosti by se_ _spolu_ _spiklenecky_ _pošklebovali._ _Že ho chce_ _pro něho samotného._ _A nejen_ _že ho chce_ _! Že_ _na něj_ _naléhá._ _Že ho d_ _oslova prosí._ _Ž_ _e l_ _amentuje, a_ _rg_ _umentuje péčí o jeho zdraví a_ _div se nepřetrhne,_ _aby_ _ho dostal s sebou „na venkov“._ _  
_ _Možná, jenom možná, že žádný kamarád z vojny_ _zrovna neměl čas a žádná přítelkyně nebyla_ _právě_ _na obzoru._ _Ale možná byl Johnovou první volbou, přestože „v přírodě“_ _byl úplně k ničemu._ _A to bylo nové._ _Vzrušující!_ _Obvykle b_ _ýval_ _užitečný, ale trpěný._ _A najednou to mělo být obráceně._ _Najednou měl být chtěný._ _Jistě, bylo to dvojsečné._ _Dalo se tím hodně_ _pokazit. Mohl se například zachovat neobratně. Nebo hrubě! Mohl Johna s definitivní platností přesvědčit, že opravdu nestojí za nic. A_ _le ten pocit!_ _T_ _en hřejivý pocit_ _hrdosti, který ho zaplavil pokaždé, když si vzpomněl, že_ _je chtěný_ _,_ _přes to, jaký je._ _Ne, přes to_ _jaký je_ _!_ _Právě proto_ _! T_ _en_ _stál za to riziko!_ _  
_ _J_ _eště chvíli dělat drahoty_ _čistě_ _proto, aby si užil_ _J_ _ohnův zájem_ _,_ _ovšem_ _nakonec, k_ _jeho_ _nemalé radosti, váhavě kývl._ _  
_ _A tak si s_ _balil pár maličkostí a vydal se spolu_ _s Johnem_ _strávit víkend „v přírodě“.  
  
_ _Samozřejmě, byl si vědom_ _toho_ _, že kromě obvyklého „relaxování“ je tu ještě ta další nová_ _záležitost_ _._ _Ošemetná_ _záležitost_ _!_ _  
„Jo! Bude tam bazén! Máš vůbec plavky?“  
Neměl!  
_ _A proto teď skončil tak, jak skončil._ _Na_ _venkovské plovárně na piknikové dece, na sobě nic víc, než své zbrusu nové plavky, černé a vybrané_ _s maximální úzkostlivostí_ _tak, aby byly co nejnenápadnější._ _V_ _ůbec netuše, co si poč_ _ít_ _bez svého luxusního zakázkového oblečení, svého štítu,_ _za nějž skrýval každou svou tělesnou nedokonalost. Co se stan_ _e po té, co_ _světu,_ _který se_ _jen_ _třese na každou jeho chybu, vystaví na odiv_ _svou nahou pleť až příliš bledou_ _a tenkou, své tělo až příliš_ _vytáhlé_ _a_ _hubené.  
_ _Nicméně_ _zdálo se, že světu, nebo alespoň té jeho části, která se vydala v sobotu dopoledne na stejnou plovárnu_ _jako oni_ _, byl ukradený. Ostatně, kromě hrstky rekreantů, kterým se chtělo ráno_ _v sobotu_ _vstávat, byli v_ _celém_ _areálu skoro sami. Chvíli přemítal, zda to John_ _t_ _ušil. Jestli schválně vybral tuhle časnou hodinu, aby mu tím ušetři co nejvíce rozpaků. Podobalo by se mu to._ _Jo_ _hn_ _vždycky všechno chápal._ _Napadlo ho, že nepotřebuje svoje značkové obleky,_ _když m_ _á jeh_ _o_ _a_ _přepadl_ _a ho_ _vlna_ _vděčnosti._ _  
Úkosem se podíval na postavu líně rozvalenou_ _po_ _svém_ _boku_ _oděnou pouze v krátkých bermudách_ _._ _Napadlo ho, že v téhle jejich prázdninové koexistenci je něco nestydatě intimního._ _Jemně mu to škublo koutkem a na rtech_ _mu v_ _y_ _kvetl úsměv tak jemný, že o něm sám sotva věděl.  
_ _  
_ _Jak se s postupujícím časem ukázalo, světu_ _možná_ _bylo_ _jedno, že je tu Sherlock Holmes bez šatů. Ne tak_ _ale_ _slunci, které se,_ _po tom dlouhém půstu,_ _co_ _muselo_ _nad_ _Angli_ _í_ _strpět,_ _snad_ _o to víc toužilo pocvičit ve svých dovednostec_ _h a rozpálilo_ _plovárnu_ _do ruda.  
_ _Před chvílí vylezli z vody, kam ho John_ _musel_ _doslova dostrka_ _t_ _._ _On se mu s_ _nažil vysvětlit_ _, že n_ _eshledáv_ _á_ _potěšení v samoúčelném pohybu._ _Že p_ _ohyb_ _je_ _užitečný, když_ _je třeba_ _dostat z místa A do místa B_ _a sportovní třeštění_ _že je_ _druh šílenství._ _Nicméně_ _John_ _byl nekompromisní._ _Dorážel a poštíval ho tak_ _vytrvale a tak_ _okouzlujícím_ _způsobem, že_ _mu prostě nedokázal_ _říct ne_ _._ _Když_ _se pak vrátili na svou deku_ _, střelil_ _pohledem po horoucím nebi a pak stejně vyčítavě i po něm.  
„Že ty ses nenamazal! Bože! Takhle se příšerně spálíš!“  
A než mohl cokoliv udělat, vykydl mu na záda __řádnou_ _dávku opalovacího krému._ _V_ _příští půl vteřině tam přistály i jeho ruce.  
Byla to __vlastně_ _ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. John mu prostě mazal spálená záda a lamentoval při tom, jak musí myslet na všechno._ _Nic víc!_ _  
_ _Ježe on_ _nečekal_ _útok tak_ _prudký. Tak z_ _e zálohy!_ _Tak_ _náhlý_ _, že ho zaskočil dokonale nepřipraveného._ _  
_ _Z_ _ajíkl_ _se_ _a v_ _zápětí_ _musel_ _zatnout_ _všechny svaly, aby_ _jim zabránil_ _rozechvět_ _se jak stébla trávy pod náporem větru_ _._ _P_ _o jeho těle_ _zatím_ _něžně tančily dovedné Johnovy prsty_ _a on z_ _oufale bojoval s potřebou poddat se_ _jim_ _. Zaklonit šíji, přivřít oči a vypustil všechen přebytečný vzduch,_ _co_ _se mu hromadil ve strnulém hrudníku v jednom slastném zasténání._ _Místo toho se_ _ze všech sil soustředil_ _na to_ _, aby vydechoval pomalu a_ _pravidelně_ _._ _A_ _vůbec, choval se adekvátně k situaci, která_ _byla_ _nakonec_ _naprosto nevinná._ _Byl to_ _jenom John jako vždycky. Laskavý a ochotný!_ _Milý a_ _dokonale_ _netečný_ _k tomu, co způsobuje._ _Jen ať_ _to tak,_ _proboha,_ _zůstan_ _e._ _Jen, ať_ _si ničeho nevšimne!_ _Jak jen si_ _může nevšimnout!?_ _Jemu_ _by_ _to neušlo_ _._ _Pochopil by okamžitě, co se dě_ _je_ _,_ _protože_ _si byl až_ _bolestně_ _vědom,_ _jak ve své snaze_ _nedat nic najevo_ _fatálně_ _selhává._ _Věděl o jednom každém nepatrném detailu,_ _který se mu nepodařilo skrýt a_ _který by ho sám o sobě mohl_ _nevývratně_ _usvědčit_ _z_ _náhlé_ _chtivé touhy po John_ _u Watsonovi._ _Jen kdyby on nebyl tak beznadějně slepý a hluchý. Kdyby..._ _  
_ _A pak_ _rázem_ _bylo_ _zase po_ _všem._ _  
John se svalil zpátky na své místo a tvářil se jakoby nic.  
„Natři si i ten zbytek!“   
Zahučel, __zatímco on s_ _e_ _snažil_ _vzpamatovat. Celý tumpachový popadl_ _tubu s krémem a_ _prkenně_ _splnil jeho rozkaz._ _  
_ _Pak se_ _n_ _atáhl_ _z_ _pátky_ _na deku_ _a bylo ticho._ _Ticho, p_ _rotože_ _n_ _emohl_ _dělat nic, než ležet. A_ _ni_ _se_ _pohnout, ani vz_ _hlédnout_ _, ani_ _si_ _hlasitěji_ _odkašlat_ _, protože se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo,_ _kromě toho, že mu jeho kamarád,_ _společník a bloger John Watson_ _úslužně namazal_ _záda_ _opalovacím krémem_ _._ _Tak jen odvrátil hlavu_ _a_ _zíral do prázdna_ _nevěda, zda_ _mu_ _má být vděčný, nebo ho proklínat.  
  
_ _A_ _čas_ _běžel dál!_ _Lín_ _ý_ _a pomal_ _ý_ _,_ _neodlišitelný od jakéhokoliv jiného parného letního dopoledne._ _  
_ _J_ _ohn_ _se zvedl_ _znovu_ _se vydal_ _do vody. A pak odběhl a vrátil se se dvěma skleničkami oroseného koktejlu. A pak dotáhl do vody i jeho. A pak ho donutil vyzkoušet jakousi bláznivou vodní atrakci, která jemu připadala příšerně dětinská, ale šel na ni_ _i tak_ _, protože_ _John to po něm chtěl._ _A pak se přistihl, jak se směje, napřed nesměle a opatrně,_ _jakoby se styděl. A_ _le za chvíli už naplno_ _a bez zábran_ _._ _A pak vylezli na střechu plovárny, kde na ně čekala pohodlná lehátka i s bambusovými slunečníky. A on se na jedno položil, hned vedle Johna, přehodil přes sebe ručník_ _vystavil se paprskům_ _a měl pocit, že je v ráji. Nebo v pekle, protože si zatraceně dobře uvědomoval, že cel_ _á_ _tahle kýčovitá letní idyla není nic víc, než prašivá iluze.  
  
_ _A pak šli na procházku! Samozřejmě, že šli. To k tomu patřilo._ _Rurální vesnické domky byly podle Johna „malebné“,_ _o_ _n_ _se však nedal_ _o_ _šálit jejich_ _estetickými kvalitami_ _a zahlížel na ně s_ _krajní podezíravostí_ _. Potajmu protáčel oči a nahlas brblal_ _cosi_ _o tom, jak báječně, by se dala v_ _takov_ _ých_ _odlehl_ _ých_ _barabizn_ _ách_ _ukrýt mrtvola. A samozřejmě tím vyvolal Johnovu podrážděnou reakci_ _následovanou_ _kupou výčitek_ _o tom,_ _jak ničí atmosféru, jak sabotuje jeho snahu, jak je jednostranně zaměřený_ _a_ _jak by se měl naučit vypnout a nemyslet pořád jen na práci. Jenže on si nedokázal pomoci._ _Všechny ty rozpadlé kolny,_ _výkopy se správkami, podomácku zflikované terásky_ _zalité betonem_ _a rozorané záhonky jitřili jeho fantazii stejně, jako by nepochybně jitřili i tu vrahovu.  
_ _A tak začal mluvit! Přes Johnovy protesty_ _vymýšlel scénář za scénářem_ _a_ _ke každé chaloupce, kterou minuli_ _přidal nějaký šťavnatý nápaditý zločin, o_ _bčas_ _vyšperkovaný_ _nějakou maličkostí,_ _kterou_ _vydedukoval_ _o_ _jejich_ _majitelích a příšerně při tom přeháněl. Někdy_ _skoro_ _až_ _fabuloval, ale co na tom? John to stejně nepozná. Hlavně, že ho začal poslouchat. Že_ _se ta jeho modrá kukadla zase rozšířila a obdivně upřela na něho._ _Že ho měl zas celého a pro sebe._ _To hřálo_ _mnohem víc, než letní slunce.  
  
„_ _Vážně? To zní skvěle! Skoro lituju, že se to_ _nestalo.“  
„_ _Tak to sepiš i tak! Stejně nikdo z tvých čtenářů nikdy nepozná, kdy_ _mluvíš pravdu a kdy_ _si vymýšlíš.“  
„No, dovol? Nevymýšlím_ _si_ _!_ _Nikdy!_ _Upravuju!! Pro potřeby příběhu!“  
  
Zasmál se a odvrátil hlavu. __Z_ _venku_ _to snad_ _vypadalo, že zkoumá další_ _chajdu_ _a_ _spřádá_ _nové_ _neotřelé_ _dedukce_ _o zločinu, který v ní možná byl, možná nebyl spáchán._ _Ve skutečnosti_ _však_ _přemítal, jaké by to bylo, právě tady a teď vzít Johna za ruku.  
  
_ _Večer si_ _jeho společník_ _zalezl do postele s jedn_ _ím_ _ze svých oblíbených paperbacků zatímco on vysedával na terase a nehybný, jak socha zíral do zapadajícího slunce. Myšlenky a dojmy, divoké, neuchopitelné a navzájem si odporující, mu vířily hlavou jak písek po poušti a jemu nezbylo než čekat, až se v_ _parném_ _večerním klidu trochu usadí._ _Srdce mu naplnil_ _zvláštní smutek,_ _jemuž se bál porozumět_ _a rukou si svíral_ _od slunce zrudlé_ _rameno,_ _kterého se_ _ještě před několika hodinami_ _dotýkal John Watson._ _  
  
  
_„O víkendu pojedeme na venkov!“  
Když se to ráno namáhavě vykulil z postele, John byl už pryč. Našel ho až v kuchyni, kde, svěží jak jarní vánek a zahloubaný do ranních novin, popíjel čaj k snídani. Přátelsky ho pozdravil. když ho spatřil scházet ze schodů, na sobě nic, než župan. On mu zabručel cosi v odpověď, stále ještě tak trochu spící netečný k okolí. Zhroutil se naproti němu, nalil si čaj a pomalu se probouzel. A pak se rozhodl, že je konečně na čase spravit Johna o programu následujících dvou dní.   
„O víkendu pojedeme na venkov!“   
Ta věta rozťala strnulé prázdné ranní ticho, jako meč. John, napřed trochu zamrkal, noviny zašustily, jak dopadly na stůl, vzápětí je doprovodilo cinknutí šálku o podšálek. Teprve po chvíli zvedl jeho druh hlavu a opřel se o něj pohledem, jakoby to ta novina vzala do jeho mozku oklikou.   
On tím ale nebyl překvapený. Johnovi to vždycky chvíli trvalo. V klidu seděl, hleděl si svého čaje a trpělivě vyčkával.  
Snad mu jen nepatrně cuklo v koutku, to když John s výrazem zmateného štěněte naklonil hlavu a tázavě nakrčil čelo.  
„Kam?“  
Tohle už ho trochu rozladilo. Vždyť už to říkal. Proč ho ten chlap pořád nutí se opakovat? Ještě, že ovládá tu správnou terminologii a umí ji použít tak, aby mu John porozuměl.   
„Do přírody!“  
Příjemce oné informace na chvíli znovu šokovaně ustrnul, než ze sebe konečně vypravil další otázku.  
„A co tam, proboha, budeme dělat?“  
Naštěstí i na tohle znal přesnou odpověď. Ani na vteřinu nezaváhal.  
„Relaxovat!“


End file.
